hypothetical_familiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Costello-Matejcic Family
The Costello-Matejcic Family is an extremely large, famous multigenerational family that spans more than 4 generations. The first member of the family was born in 1996, and the most recent member was born in 2096. As of December 2096, the oldest living member is matriarch Ash Costello, who celebrated her 100th birthday on February 21st, 2096. The initial generation of this family consists of Ash Costello and husband Anthony Matejcic, who are both third-generation Americans. Costello and Matejcic's heirs consist of 5 children, 9 grandchildren, 17 great-grandchildren, and TBD great-great grandchildren. Before Costello, Matejcic had an additional child with another woman, who later bore 4 children, giving him 6 children and 13 grandchildren total. The family's fame begins with the initial generation, as Costello was the frontman for the American hard rock band New Years Day from its inception to its disbandment. Matejcic was a teacher-turned university professor, having taught at numerous secondary and post-secondary schools around his home state of Ohio. He was famed for his contributions to research in the field of literacy education and instructional technology. Matejcic's first child, Charley, is a famed mystery novelist and later became a professor of English literature at New York University. His second son, Blake, is a famed clothing designer and executive for the fashion brand, FUBU. His third son, William, is a former superintendent of schools and acclaimed artist, while Leo, his fourth son, is a performer and reality television star. Matejcic's youngest son, Christian, is a nurse. Matejcic's eldest son, Edward, with whom he had with singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne, is the chief executive officer for his own record company, SpinThis Records. First Generation Ash Costello Ashley "Ash" Costello, b. February 21st, 1996, is the daughter of Andy Joseph Costello (1955-2028), an office manager, and Patricia "Patty" Kutsch (1966-2057), a pastry chef. At age 4, Costello's father deserted the family, and she was raised almost exclusively by her mother. Costello lived in southern California her entire childhood, and graduated in 2014 from a performing arts high school in San Francisco. Soon after graduation, Costello gathered her friends and formed her own band to which she would be lead singer - New Years Day. The band initially struggled to gain recognition, but were able to release their debut album, My Dear, in 2017. After a short tour, the band relocated to northeast Ohio to begin work on their second album after dropping their first record label. In 2020, Costello met Anthony Matejcic, a teacher education student at Kent State University, and the two soon struck up a romantic relationship. In February 2021, Costello gave birth to a son, Charlemagne "Charley" Matejcic. In 2022, the same year her partner graduated college, New Years Day released their second album, Victim to Villain. The following year, Matejcic and Costello, now living together, proposed to one another on a fateful February day. Despite being engaged, Costello's hectic touring schedule inhibited their ability to wed. Their second son, Blake Adam Matejcic, was born in November 2024. Only a couple of months later, the pair married on Costello's 29th birthday in a private ceremony attended by family, held in Miami, Florida. New Years Day's third album, Malevolence, was released on Halloween of that year. The pair's third son, William James, was born in December 2025 - their first child to not be born out of wedlock. Costello took some time away from touring and recording to focus on family and raising her three children. In the fall of 2026, Costello resumed touring with NYD while unknowingly pregnant with her fourth son. In late May of 2027, while on tour in Europe, Costello gave birth to her fourth son, Leonidas. The band's fourth album, Unbreakable, was released in the spring of 2029. At the end of their Unbreakable tour in the summer of 2030, Costello took some time away from music to focus on family and allow her husband to begin pursuing his doctoral degree. Their fifth and final child, a son named Christian, was born in September 2031. Costello and her husband later admitted that they hadn't expected to have another child, and that her fifth pregnancy caught them off guard. She continued to remain at home for several more years, even recording the band's fifth album, The Ugly Truth, in the basement of the family home, later releasing in 2034. After the release of The Ugly Truth, Costello resumed touring with New Years Day and released another album, Stranger Things, in 2037. In the fall of 2038, Costello fell off the stage while performing at a venue in Santa Fe, and broke her collarbone. She was confined to her house for 11 months, and immediately began recording for New Years Day's 7th album, Burn, which was released in 2040. Costello continued with New Years Day well into her 60s, releasing several more records, including Innocence (2042), Miss Misery (2044), The Unwanted (2047), and Scream (2051). After the release of Scream, Costello took an extended hiatus to "spend more time with family, particularly my young grandchildren." In 2057, Costello's mother died at the age of 91. She recorded another record, Undefeated, in 2058, of which many of the songs are dedicated to her mother. In 2060, New Years Day released an announcement stating that their next record and subsequent tour would be their last. On November 11th, 2060, the band released Solitary Confinement, their final record as a band. The Solitary Confinement Global Tour: Shatter the Cage, ended in 2062 with a 9-hour televised live show of the band performing all their songs at Madison Square Garden. When asked what she would do with her retirement, Costello explained she wanted to spend her remaining years with her husband, children, and grandchildren, and relocated to a mansion in the Nashville area where she continues to reside to this day. She remained active with charities and other environmental-eco efforts well into her 90s, and also appeared in several documentaries about rock music. She received a Lifetime Achievement Award in 2075. In recent years, Costello lives at home and occasionally frequents downtown Nashville alongside her husband. On February 21st, 2096, Costello celebrated her 100th birthday. As of December 2096, Costello is alive and well, but rarely emerges from her home, citing a growing difficulty to walk and get around. According to her husband, severe arthritis leaves her in pain and confined to bed most days. Despite her ailments, Costello still allows visitors and fans to visit her at home, as well as web-chat with them, citing a need to pay back all her supporters, past and present, for allowing her to become so successful and give teens and young adults the role model they so desperately crave. Anthony Matejcic Anthony Michael Matejcic, born January 2nd, 2000, is the eldest child of Sue-Ann Marie Austin (1969-2054), a nurse, and Dennis Nikola Matejcic (1971-2062), a police chief. He had a relatively average upbringing, growing up in a middle class family. His parents divorced when he was 10 years old. He was raised in northeast Ohio all his life, and worked two jobs as a camp counselor and manager of a Dairy Queen restaurant throughout high school and during college breaks. He graduated high school in the spring of 2018, and met a future girlfriend, singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne, at a concert later that summer, where they struck up a romantic relationship. In the fall of 2018, Matejcic began his freshman year as a teacher education major at Kent State University. It was reported that when Lavigne visited her boyfriend over his Thanksgiving break, she became pregnant by him. It would be Lavigne's only child and Matejcic's first of six children. In June of 2019, Lavigne gave birth to a son, Edward "Eddy" Allen Lavigne. Their relationship would persist for another year when the pair amicably split in the fall of 2020, citing the long distance and age gap as reasons for the split. Lavigne agreed to watch their son until after Matejcic finished college, when he would begin to split time between his parents' houses. Around the time of his breakup from Lavigne, Matejcic met Ash Costello, then an aspiring singer who led, at the time, the relatively new band, New Years Day. Relocating to Ohio from California, Costello was looking for a stable place to record and release the band's second album. Matejcic requested NYD be booked for a show at Kent State, and they were a hit among the student body. Soon, the pair began a romantic relationship that quickly escalated. Costello gave birth to a son, Charlemagne, in February 2021. In 2022, Matejcic graduated from Kent State with a bachelor's degree in Secondary English Education and was immediately hired as a 9th grade English teacher for a nearby school district. He purchased a home in the West Side of Cleveland for himself, Costello, and their children. In February of 2023, Matejcic and Costello proposed to each other on the same day while on vacation in Houston. However, New Years Day's growing notoriety and relentless touring schedule inhibited their ability to wed immediately. In late fall of 2024, Matejcic's second son, Blake, was born. Only several months later, on Costello's 29th birthday, the pair wed at a gothic, hard rock beach wedding in Miami, Florida. After the end of 2024-25 school year, the family moved down to Cincinnati. In December of that year, the family welcomed another son, William, their first to not be born out of wedlock. Costello's continued success with New Years Day allowed the family to gain prominence, and the band became a regular performer at the schools Matejcic taught at. After a relatively quiet 2026, Costello resumed touring while unknowingly pregnant. She gave birth to the couple's fourth child in May 2027, son Leonidas, while New Years Day was on tour in France. By 2030, Costello returned to the home and the family attempted to live a relatively normal life. In the fall of 2031, Matejcic announced his wife had given birth to their fifth son, Christian "Dior" Matejcic. The couple later admitted they hadn't expected to have another child, and Costello's fifth pregnancy had caught them severely off guard. Later that year, Matejcic's wife announced she was taking a break from music to spend some more time with her children and allow her husband to pursue his aspirations. By this point, Matejcic had resigned from secondary teaching and was admitted to a doctoral program at The Ohio State University, with aspirations of becoming a college professor. In the winter of 2034, Matejcic was awarded a doctor of philosophy (Ph.D.) in literacy education by OSU, and moved his family to Tampa, Florida where he began as an assistant professor of secondary and literacy education. His wife continued to remain at home until 2036, when New Years Day announced a world tour for their fifth album, The Ugly Truth, previously released in 2031. Matejcic's upper 30s and early 40s were marked by continued success for New Years Day and an enjoyable life as a professor, having earned several awards for his contributions to research in the fields of adolescent literacy and educational technology particularly as it impacts English/Language Arts classrooms. In 2045, the couple welcomed their first grandchild, David Michael Matejcic, the first child of son Blake and his ex-wife, Jolene. In 2054, Matejcic's beloved mother died at the age of 85, the cause being lung cancer. Around this time, he pleaded with government representatives, his students, and New Years Day fans to raise awareness and money for the disease, and with his wife's help, raised over $2 million towards lung cancer research and treatment. His next few years were quiet, when in 2059, Matejcic's father died of a heart attack, at the age of 87. By 2060, Matejcic and Costello had five grandchildren. In 2062, New Years Day performed their final show and Costello retired from music. Matejcic continued to teach for several more years, until retiring at age 67, and moving to Nashville, his wife's dream retirement spot. In his later years, Matejcic joined his wife at award shows and continued to make public appearances well into their 90s. On February 21st, 2096, his wife celebrated her 100th birthday. As of December 2096, Matejcic is still alive and days away from celebrating his 97th birthday. He continues to live in Nashville alongside his wife, and welcomes guests, fans, and visitors to visit their idols and tour their family home. As a professor emeritus, husband of a celebrity rock singer, and beloved teacher, Matejcic has made more than 40 contributions to the education field and received at least 10 different distinguished awards for academic scholarship and outstanding teaching. He occasionally takes strolls through downtown Nashville alongside his wife.